


Победитель

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, и прочие пострадавшие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Канда странно себя чувствует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победитель

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Char Wars 2014, команда Канды. Задание: "Победитель дракона сам становится драконом."

Канда странно себя чувствует. Канда странно себя чувствует, и жизнь Канды сложилась таким образом, что если  _даже он_  чувствует себя странно, то это очень дурной знак. Ему снятся страшные сны о том, чего он никогда не видел, а когда он просыпается, на его руках и лице – кровь, и откуда-то ему известно, что она – чужая. У нее странный, нечеловеческий запах, который забивает ноздри, как пыль, и Канда сам не знает, почему стал способен его отличать.  
  
На ночь Канда крепко запирает двери, но по утрам все замки и задвижки оказываются вырваны с мясом. Слухами земля полнится, и уже через неделю их не пускают ни в одну приличную гостиницу. Канда обвиняет во всем Аллена и начинает пристегивать его на цепь за запястье. Утром Аллен все еще на цепи, а замки снова сорваны.  
  
Аллен смотрит на него тревожными глазами, словно не узнает или заметил, что с ним что-то не так, но это бывает редко, потому что у Аллена полно своих проблем, и он все чаще перестает быть собой. Четырнадцатому наплевать на Канду и на его сомнения. Канда ловит себя на том, что хочет его уничтожить: не потому, что это логично, а просто – хочет. Для себя.  
  
Джонни начал бояться Канду. Он старается не показываться ему на глаза лишний раз, а когда приходится, держится поближе к Аллену. Как будто от Аллена исходит меньшая опасность. Как будто не Аллен вырубил его, когда снова попытался сбежать. Канда хочет оскорбиться, но на самом деле ему все равно. Он игнорирует Джонни.  
  
Однажды ночью Канда приходит к Аллену, садится рядом на кровать и смотрит – просто смотрит, не зная, зачем пришел. Вместо Аллена его встречает Четырнадцатый и смеется над ним, издевательски кривя знакомое лицо, и Канде почему-то кажется, что тот единственный знает, что происходит. Канда не спрашивает, боясь, что получит ответ.  
  
В одну из ночей Аллен остается собой и задает Канде вопросы. Он спрашивает о том, что Канда делал в Ордене, какие у него были привычки, кем были его друзья. Канда только фыркает и молчит, потому что вопросы идиотские, и он все равно не может на них ответить. Он смотрит на Аллена и гадает, в какой момент начал забывать, кто он такой. Наутро Канда просыпается и обнаруживает, что Муген стал бесполезной железкой, в которой нет Чистой силы. Он не обращает на это внимания.  
  
Когда их находит генерал Тидолл со своим отрядом, Канда заканчивает поглощать Чистую силу Аллена и сыто отваливается от седого трупа. В глазах генерала, помимо слез, ужас и отвращение, которых Канда никогда прежде не видел в этом взгляде. «Что ты такое?» – шепчет генерал, и Канда смеется не своим смехом. Если бы он знал, он бы уже давно придумал, как себя убить.  
  
Когда-то давно Лави пересказывал старинную историю про рыцаря, который победил дракона и сам был вынужден им стать. Канда долго вспоминает, кого он убил, и в конце концов понимает.  
  
Апокриф должен существовать, пока есть Сердце. Апокриф должен существовать, даже если его убили. Поэтому тот, кто его убил, сам становится Апокрифом.  
  
Канда хочет предупредить об этом, когда его убивают, но тело уже давно не принадлежит ему, и ни звука не доносится из его раскромсанной глотки. Только жидкая Чистая сила с шипением собирается в серебристую лужицу на полу – капля за каплей – чтобы затем перейти в нового носителя, повинуясь велению Сердца.  
  
Апокриф будет существовать всегда.


End file.
